Question: Let
\[f(x) = \sqrt{x(50 - x)} + \sqrt{x(2 - x)}\]for $0 \le x \le 2.$  Let $M$ be the maximum value of $f(x),$ and let $x = x_0$ be the point where the maximum value is attained.  Enter the ordered pair $(x_0,M).$
Answer: By Cauchy-Schwarz,
\[\left[ \sqrt{x(50 - x)} + \sqrt{(2 - x)x} \right]^2 \le [(x + (2 - x))((50 - x) + x)] = 100,\]so $f(x) \le 10.$

Equality occurs when
\[\frac{x}{2 - x} = \frac{50 - x}{x}.\]Cross-multiplying, we get $x^2 = (2 - x)(50 - x) = x^2 - 52x + 100,$ so $x = \frac{100}{52} = \frac{25}{13}.$

Thus, $(x_0,M) = \boxed{\left( \frac{25}{13}, 10 \right)}.$